I'm his Bride?
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: Ichigo, a normal high school girl, and Kish, a prince from another planet,are engaged to be wed. becaue of Ichigo's big mouth. T for language. FINALLY UP-DATED!
1. Beginning

PIA: Hey a new story. Like I said in chapter 4 in "Stuck in the Middle"  
Kish: I'm marring Ichigo. I'm marring Ichigo. I'm marring Ichigo. I'm marring Ichigo.  
PIA: SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE MARRING ICHIGO!  
Kish: Sorry.  
Summary: It's about a girl name Ichigo, a normal high school girl with hatred with boys, and a boy name Kish, a prince from another planet. But when they meet for the first time Kish fell in love with her, but she said something she shouldn't say. Because now she and Kish are engaged to be wed.  
PIA: So that's it  
Kish…  
PIA: Yes, you may.  
Kish: Ice-Chan doesn't Own Any thing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It was a warm spring day. The cherry blossoms bloom and their petals sway in the breeze like a little dance. There walking in the show was a 17 year old, pretty, young, high school girl. She wore a light blue boys' jacket with a little pink dress shirt underneath it. She wore a black tie and skirt that reach for her knees. She has red hair up in pigtails and bight brown eyes. Her name is Ichigo. As she walk to school some of the boys stared and blush when she walk pass them, but she paid no attention to them and continue walking to the door.

On the same day, A boy with dark forest green hair and gold eyes wearing a with dress shirt and black pants carrying his jacket and two books walk in to school. It was Kish, the alien prince. He didn't notice that most of the girl was staring lusty at him.

"Class we have a new student today." Said the teacher. "His name is Kish Allen and he'll be here for a while." And with that he pointed to Ichigo. When their eyes, Kish eyes grew wide. She, to him, was the lovely creature on the face of the planet. "Ichigo I want you to show him around the building." Said the teacher. Ichigo got from her sit and walk up to Kish. As she did Kish notice how graceful she moves. "Come alone Kish." She said to him with a sweet tone of voice. Kish blush as he follows her out of the classroom.

Most of the morning Ichigo was showing Kish around the school, and by the time they were done it was lunchtime. Because some one yelled "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'''SS  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
'Man, someone has huge lunges' Kish thought as he and Ichigo walk on the courtyard. "Ichigo-san, May I have a word with you?" he asked her. "Well, you go first, because I have some thing to tell you." She told him with a smile.

Kish pulls her behind a tree. "I notice there is some thing about you that..." Kish couldn't continue, but he hugs and said " I don't know why, but some thing about you that makes me likes you." "What are you meaning?" Ichigo replied. " I fell in love with you and I'm curious if you can marry me." Ichigo stared at him and started to laugh. "Yeah, right. Did something fell on your head?" she said as she walks to the door. " Here's deal I'll marry you when I'm..." she stood there in thought " When I'm off of this planet and on your planet where you happened had came from." she said sarcastically and walks back to the school. Kish just stood there in thought.

"AND BESIDES, I'M WAY TOO YOUNG TO MARRY ANYONE ANYWAY!" Ichigo yell at the door, yet no one heard not even Kish because someone yelled on the top of theirs lungs " YOU FUNKING TEME! LEAVE ME ALONE WHY DON'T YOU!" Which almost broke Kish's and almost everybody's eardrums.

After the high-pitched yell, and most of the students got their hearing back. Kish start walking to the school with a sly grin on his face and a plan in his head.

After he left inside the school, Kish misses seeing two boys, one had orange hair other with silver hair getting chase by a girl with a cat backpack and a boy with black and white hair.

TBC  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: Well here you go. Hope you like it.  
Kish: When am I going to…?  
PIA: Say it and die.  
Kish: Okay.  
PIA: Anyway I put six people from two different shows in here. No they're not going to be in the rest of the story. I just add them in to make it funny.


	2. Chapter 1 FINALLY

PIA: SORRY…I had some major writes block for this story.  
Kish: Really??  
PIA: …Anyways I put some Fruit Basket's people in the prologue just for humor. And the shouting the words 'lunch time'…at the time I made the story she was a friend, but now she is not. (long and boring story) the other shout…that was a random high school student.  
Kish: I knew you would loose a friend. /laughing/  
PIA: /took the keyboard and started typing/  
_POOF_  
Kish: Why do I look like Masaya?  
PIA: Because I'm the almighty, authoress and you are a pawn. I can make you do thing both stupid and embarrassing.  
Kish: /Sulking/  
PIA: Again, I'm sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Well maybe…let me look…(Playing Jeopardy's final round theme song) Nope ^-^ I still own nothing. I don't own this anime/manga.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

After the random encounter by in the courtyard at lunch Ichigo ran into her best friend (and older stepsister) Zakuro in the hallway. She wore the same outfit as Ichigo, and her purple hair in a braid and a pair of black sunglasses covered her dark blue eyes. And as Ichigo…She hates boys, even though, she is a famous model.

"Hello Onee-san" Ichigo greeted her sister.

"Hello Strawberry. How are you?" Zakuro greeted back as she walk up to Ichigo.

"I was asked to marry by some freak of nature." She told her as they walk up to the roof to eat their small lunch. Zakuro look at Ichigo in shock as they made it up to the stairs.

"So?" Zakuro asked as took a bite out of her apple.

"So…What?' Ichigo asked as she took out a carton of strawberries.

"So what did you tell him?" Zakuro asked annoyed.

"I told him off. What would you aspect from me." Ichigo replied with a mouth full of strawberries. Zakuro pat her sister's head at they finish they 'lunch'.

----------------------------(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())------------------------------------

Kish was walking in the hallway after the lunch bell rang signaling that second half of classes are about to start when he saw Ichigo at her locker, and being Kish, he ran up to her.

"Hello Koneko-Chan" He greeted her with a big grin on his face.

Ichigo look up from her locker and smile sweetly at him before slamming the locker door and walking past him. Kish felt a cold wind blow and he swore he saw some snowflakes went pass him. Kish turns his head to only get a smile glimpse of her turning down to hall on her left. Kish just stood there with a sad puppy look then look down with a gloom cloud over his head.

As the bell rang, all the students enter their correct classrooms. A few of them where late, somewhere skipping, and others (like Kish) got so lost they ended up in the principle's office. Ichigo was one of the few who were late, because Mint (her best friend and one of many of Zakuro's fans) had asked for a favor after school before she goes home… in the middle of the hallway…after the warning bell rang. She (and two of her fellow classmates) had to stand in the hallway to be talk with the teacher. As the lecture was said and done and the three students took their seat, Kish came up to the teacher, gave him the note, and took his seat next to Ichigo.

He gave her a small smile and gave a wink. Ichigo sighed and took away leaving a confuse Kish staring at her.

"Kisshu! Please pay some attention to class." The teacher scolded Kish, who jumps out of his seat.

Most of his classmates laughed at him, while the rest (included Ichigo) just continue reading their textbook.

----------------------------(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())------------------------------------

It was the end of the school day. All the students ran as if they were free from prison of Hell, but Ichigo, who was outside sitting on the top of the stairs. Ichigo had to wait for Mint. Her favor was for Ichigo to walk her home since her older brother was home and he really hate when she walks home from school alone. Ichigo wasn't too surprise. She knew Mint's Brother since she was little and he always was a little over protective of his little sister.

After awhile, Ichigo was sitting on the stairs…bored. She had called Zakuro, telling her that she was going to be late, and have her feed Masaya, her pet cat, for her. She also did all her homework…She'll have to have Zakuro look over the math work later. And just when she was going to get her cell and call home…again…

"Hello Koneko-Chan"

Kish has to appear and took a seat next to her on the top step. She turns her head slightly to see him smiling at her. She sighed and took out an anime magazine to ignore Kish, who was staring at her. After a moment or two Ichigo was getting really annoyed at a certain green haired pest.

"It's very rude to stare you know." she told him, eyes never leaving her paragraph she was reading.

"I know." he replied with a smile.

"Then why are continue if you know?" She asked.

"Cause I can't help it. You look very peaceful and pretty." He smiled and tilted his head in an innocent way. He started to laugh a little when Ichigo started to blush.

"Ichigo-Chan ready to go?"

Mint was on the bottom of the stairs putting her books in her bag. Ichigo jump up, knocking over Kish in the process, and ran down the stairs leaving Kish behind in the dust. When Mint got her bag on, she and Ichigo were off to Mint's house.

Kish stood up after the two girls exited the gate. He just stared at the open gate where the two girls went though and sighed sadly. Getting Ichigo coming home with him was out the question…for now. He wanted to walk her home, and getting knows her and maybe having her start to like him. Yet a little bit, because cold towards him today…but when he saw her just sitting on the steps. He lost his breath. The soft wind was playing with her hair and the leaves that were in the wind move around her making her look like she forest fairy.

However, she was to cold toward him he may need to 'warm' her up a bit, or when the wedding comes, there may be some troubles. Kish sighed again, as he walk down the stairs to head back 'home'.

---------------------------------TBC----------------------------

PIA: again I'm sorry about the very late up-dating. I didn't discontinue it. I was stuck.  
Kish: /crying/  
PIA: why are you crying?  
Kish: I want to be with my Koneko-Chan.  
PIA: Don't worry /hug Kish/ You will soon…I think…I hope so.  
/Kish started to crying/  
PIA: I'm kidding…anyways if you guy have anything funny (seriously I'm running out of ideas here.) I could use in this story. Please tell me in your reviews. Anything will do. Please and thank you.

Onee-san: Older Sister (my Japanese sucks, and my friend told me that this word means older sister. If it's wrong please tell me and I'll fix it.)


	3. Chapter 2

PIA: Hi, I would like to thank MewSara100, mew mew 124, TARDIS Queen, and Kishurules818 for their kind words and Dawn for an idea. That I'm using. :)  
Kish: I sorry to hear about your family PIA /Hugs her/  
PIA: I'm fine. Anyway, here's the next chapter. In addition, I still do not own this anime/manga

* * *

Chapter 2

On the way to Mint's mansion, Ichigo was ready to pull her hair out of her head. All she was talking about was her stepsister. Ichigo loved her sister to death, but this is too much. If waiting for her friend with Kish bugging her was bad enough.

"Thanks again for walking me home Ichigo."

"I don't mind, but why did it took you so long to get out of school anyway?"

Mint looks down at her feet. Then open her mouth to mutter something intangible.

"What was that Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"I had to sever a detention." Mint replied.

"What did the 'School's Perfect Angel' do to get a detention?" Ichigo asked in shock and slightly amuse.

Mint stop in the middle of the sidewalk shouting "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ichigo turn around to face her friend. "I was walking in the hallway with a cake. You know the one I made for my chem. class." Ichigo nodded. "Well Pudding, our hyper friend, tripped me in the hall and my cake went on the principal big bald head." Mint finished with a big angry sigh.

Ichigo just stared at her for a few moments then started to giggle until it becoming into a full laugher. Mint looked up at her laughing friend. "Stop that laughing!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you know Pudding means no harm." Ichigo told her streamed friend.

"Whatever. At lest, I didn't get two weeks worth of detention like somebody we know." Mint stated to Ichigo as they started to walk back to Mint's home.

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked as they turn a corner.

"You know Ryou, the hottest badass." Ichigo nodded. "Well he got up in a teacher face and bitch slapped her." Ichigo look shock.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. All I heard was sometime to do with cooking." Mint told her as the near the gate to Mint's mansion. There waiting at the gate was Mint's older brother. With a small hug good-bye, Ichigo started to walk home while Mint ran up to her brother for a hug.

* * *

On her way home, Ichigo entered an empty park. It was getting late, it was getting cold, and she was getting hungry. Having a light lunch today and had to skip breakfast this morning, she's running low on energy. She knew her parents told her not to walk home alone, but she had no chose.

A) When she went called home to see if they could pick her up. Her cell's battery was dead.

B) She didn't want to use Mint's house phone, cause once in her home. Mint will try to talk her into stay over, and she really doesn't want to.

C) She didn't want Mint's brother driving her home either. The last time he did…her father wasn't too happy with it.

Finally…

D) She didn't trust and of her sister's fans/friend to walk home.

So here, she is…walking in a disserted park. With a sigh, she pulled to jacket closer. As she kept walking on the path, she heard some rustling behind her. She ignored it, thinking it was chipmunk or a squirrel, but was grab from behind. Ichigo let out a high pitch shriek, as she was turn to face her attacker.

'Clowns?!?' (1)

Ichigo stared in disbelief. There were four clowns trying to robber her. She wanted to laugh, but one of the four was holding her down, as the other three clowns were walking toward her with knives. Ichigo was kicking and screaming against her attacker. She was hoping someone would pop out of the bushes and say 'you are on hiding camera' so she can smack them hard in the head. However, as the funny looking robbers came toward her. She was starting to take it more serious.

"Hey! Let Ichigo go."

Ichigo and the clowns turn to look at who yelled. To Ichigo's surprise (and horror) it was Kish.

'This day can not be happening.' Ichigo close her eyes and started to count to twenty. She hopes by the time she finish there will be no Kish, no clowns, and she was home. '18...19...19 ½…19¾…72...48...20' Ichigo open her eyes…and saw three of the four clowns where out like a light.

'How did he…?' she stated wide eyed. 'How did a scrawny low-life like him beat three clowns?'

Kish stood there dusting off his hands and look over to the clown, who was still holding Ichigo's hand, and Ichigo, who was stating at him disbelief. "Unhand Ichigo or…" before he could finish his sentence, the clown pushes Ichigo down and honked away to a near by exit to his clown car and drove away. Ichigo and Kish just stated at the display with a 'What the Fuck' look on their faces.

"Are you okay Koneko-Chan?" He asked her as he kneeled beside her.

"Yeah…Confused, but I'm fine." She replied as Kish helped her up.

Kish took her to a near by bench to checked her out for any injuries. He sighs in relief when he saw nothing serous.

"…Thank you" Ichigo whispered as a small blush started too appeared. Kish looks up and gave her a hug.

"I'm just glad you are fine. It was a good thing I was stalking you when I did…" Kish stop as Ichigo pushed Kish away from her. "YOU WHAT!!!"

"I should have said that." he muttering to himself before Ichigo slap hard in the face.

"Not only are you a freak, you are a pervert." with that said, she marched out of the park leaving a bruised Kish in the cold.

---------------------------------TBC----------------------------

PIA: And here it is. Sorry it took so long. So here it is. I'll be trying to update my other stories soon.  
Kish: /Sigh/ Well At lest I look cool and get a hug in this chapter. But is Ryou…  
PIA: No, he heard not seen…well maybe seen if need to be. There may be some grammar mistakes but I hope got them all. If not tell me. Anyways if you guy have any more ideas, any at all, please put them in the reviews.

1: I was listening to 'Funhouse" by Pink when I was making that part and somewhat base on an April fool's prank got bad.


	4. I'm sorry

I sorry to say to any of my few fan I have...But I have move to a different account.

So I'm going to take my stories that I like (Very much that I can stop writing on kind of stories) to fix or just to put in my new account.

So if you want to favor that account it's: StyrlitWings


End file.
